Identity Crisis II: Hiei's Turn!
by Koritsune Dragonrider
Summary: Sequel to CrisisI: Hiei's turn to be a girl! Wonder what will happen? :FINISHED:
1. Heat

**This one's not as long as the first but I like it! I hope you do! **

**Declaimer: I own NOTHING!! **

**Chapter 1: In Heat **

Hiei woke up feeling different. He didn't know why. He also had an urge for someone. He remembered going to Mukuro's for a patrol assignment and as always when he's on patrol no trouble started. He had been gone from Kurama and Akira for a week and he can return to his mate and child that day.

For some reason he got real excited about it. That wasn't unusual for him. He loved to play with Akira and be with Kurama, but this time he showed it. A big smile came across his face and he clapped his hands and giggled, like a school girl.

Suddenly he stopped, feeling something weird in his chest. Taking off his cloak and scarf he set them on the branch. His shirt was tight against his chest and his pants slipped down to his hips. Uh oh! He had a bad feeling about this. Grabbing his stuff he ran to a nearby lake. Setting them down, he stripped off his clothes and looked at himself in the lake's reflection. Two small, round breasts had appeared and his penis had been replaced with pubic hair. He was slender and had perfectly curved hips. His hair, instead of being spiked up, was lying down around his shoulder. The bandana around her forehead kept it out of her eyes.

"Damn it," she yelled in her now soprano voice, kicking a rock, which made her hop around on her bare feet. "I'm in heat! Damn Koorime genes!"

*********

"Mommy! Mommy, look at what I can do!" yelled a five year old youko girl. She had ebony-red hair with a white starburst. Her furry fox ears and tail were black. Her eyes were almond shaped with green irises. She had on a white blouse and overalls, a small hole cut in the back for her tail. At the moment she was juggling two black fireballs on the coffee table.

Kurama looked at his daughter and rushed to her side.

"Akira! Not in the house! And get off the table."

"Gomen, okaasan," said the kit and extinguished the fire and looked innocently at her mother. Kurama, after years of practice with Hiei, didn't fall for the sweet look.

"You're too much like your father," he said sitting her on the coach. He turned on the TV to a carton he knew would entertain her. "You watch this and I'll finish dinner. Daddy will be home soon."

Akira nodded, still watching the TV. Kurama walked back into the kitchen and set to work making Hiei's favorites.

Kurama was finishing the food when he heard a thud. Thinking Akira had done something wrong again he walked in the living room but Akira was still watching the TV and everything was in the right place. Nothing broken, nothing charred. Scratching his head he walked automatically to the master bedroom, where he and Hiei sleep. He knew that Akira wouldn't get into trouble, much. Like any demon infant she was born smart and aware of the world.

Opening the door he looked in and saw on the bed a black kitsune with red eyes and a white starburst on her forehead. Obviously she kept the youko form.

"Hiei!' said Kurama and ran to his mate. He sat on the bed and let the six tailed kitsune lay on his lap. Kurama scratched his loves behind the ears.

"Hiei, won't you change back?"

Hiei shook her head.

"Why? What's wrong, love?"

Again a shake.

"Aww, come on! It can't be as bad as when I was turned into a girl."

The black kitsune growled.

"Please?"

Hiei was still for a few minutes. Then he jumped from Kurama and landed on the floor.

_'Don't laugh.' _

"What's there to laugh about?"

The kitsune was surrounded by a white mist and when it dissipated our favorite demon stood there, looking nervously and embarrassed at his mate.

Kurama didn't laugh, he fainted.

***********

"Is Mommy going to be okay?"

"Mommy's going to be fine. Now, get me a cup of water. And use a plastic cup."

Kurama felt himself be lifted on the bed and covers put on him. Slowly he opened his eyes, blinking a few times to focus them. Hiei leaned over him to check to see if he was okay, her tank top loose to allow more room for her new body parts and her belts pulled extra tight to keep her pants up .her now long hair was pulled back messily in a ponytail with a strip of clothe with a few strands falling around her ears, making her a darker version of Yukina.

"You okay," asked Hiei as Akira appeared in a blur of black and blue. In her hands she held a small plastic cup of water. Kurama nodded, a little dizzy.

"Mommy, why is Daddy a girl?" asked Akira giving the cup to her mother.

"I'm wondering the same thing, honey."

"Do I have to call Daddy 'Mommy' too?"

'NO!" both her parents said. Akira started to cry, black-red tear gems spread on the floor. Hiei picked up her daughter and sat on the bed next to Kurama. They both calmed Akira down and sent her to watch cartoons while Hiei explained what happened to Kurama.

**TBC**


	2. The Explaination:Going Away

**Chapter 2: The Explanation: Going Away: **

"Okay, Hiei, what happened," asked Kurama walking back in. He had put the food on low and covered the tops for later.

"I'm in heat. Every five years I switch genders so I can take a mate and have a baby."

Kurama sat down to let it sink in.

"Why didn't it happen five years ago?"

"Remember, I was away for a month on that deal with Mukuro. It happened then."

"You mean when I was turned into a girl?"

Hiei growled and nodded.

"Did you . . . "

"No I didn't! I stayed away from there."

Kurama was silent for few minutes. Hiei can change genders every five years. That was even worse then when he changed genders from that demon's spell.

Wait, if Hiei can change genders than can . . .

"Can Yukina do it too?"

"How else do Koorime reproduce? Through I don't know about her. She's never shown it."

"I thought the Koorime don't like to be touched by man."

"To them it's not a man. If they're born female then they'll remain female, regardless of the change. Sucks really."

"I got a headache."

"You're telling me."

"How long does it last?"

"A week or so. If I'm not pregnant."

Kurama looked at his cup of water and he decided that he needed something stronger. Walking down to the kitchen he opened the liquor cabinet he kept for Hiei and parties. Kurama didn't drink a lot, maybe a cup, but this time he needed to clear his head. Taking a sip he sat down while Hiei poured herself a cup of coffee. Akira walked in and sat down on her mother's lap.

"Mommy, I'm hungry."

Kurama smiled and scratched his daughter's ears. Hiei took Akira off Kurama and set her in her chair. Kurama served the food. Hiei gave the usual complains, Mukuro working her too hard, and the latest ambassador from Yomi she sent back in a match box. Akira laughed at that one. She loved to hear what her daddy does at work, instead of her mother's boring job. Kurama had the usual thing, too. Another woman at work asked him out till he said he was married, Hatanaka-san left a few days ago and left Kurama in charge and he was swamped with paper work.

After dinner Kurama got out desert. It was (what else?) cherry swirl ice cream. He topped them with chocolate syrup, peanuts, sprinkles, M&Ms and each had a cherry. Akira was a mess after dinner. Like Hiei she hated to use food utensils so she dug in with her hands. Pasta sauce, ice cream and assorted food covered her face, ands and clothes. Kurama and Hiei laughed as they got their sticky daughter up to the bathroom and into the tub. Then it was a water fight just to keep her in. Like any toddler she hated a bath. Kurama remembered the first time he made Hiei get a bath. The little demon was covered in mud, blood, gore and the Reikai knew what else before Kurama threw in the hot water. There he scrubbed Hiei down good before letting him out. Hiei wouldn't admit it but he like having Kurama bathes him and he like bathing Kurama.

Taking their daughter out they let her shake herself dry before wrapping her in a towel. Getting her dressed Hiei played with her while Kurama did dishes. Unfortunately the toys they used were fireballs.

"Whoa! Akira!"

Kurama ran in to find Akira crying in Hiei's lap, Hiei trying to comfort her, and a trash bin contents on fire. Grabbing one of the many fire extinguishers around the house Kurama put out the fire and walked to his husband and daughter.

"She was practicing and one went astray," said Hiei. "She's pretty upset about it."

"I was going to dump out the trash anyway. Hey, it's okay, angel."

Akira shook her head between Hiei's breasts.

"Mommy and Daddy made at me!"

"No we're not," said Hiei petting her hair. "It was an accident. Now let me see you pretty face, fire kit." Akira looked at her father's face, red-black tear gems rolling down her cheeks. She was sniffing her running nose and her ears drooped.

"Come on," said Hiei tickling her, "no need to cry a river of tear gems."

Akira giggled at her fathers joke and laughed till more tear gems rolled from her cheeks. Cleaning up the mess she made in the bathroom and living room they played with the toys Grandma Shiori gave her.

That night they lay in their bed together covered in the black quilt and on the red pillows that were a wedding present from Keiko and Yusuke. They didn't make love that night, Hiei refused to. Instead they lay awake listening to the sounds of the night.

"How did you deal with this before," asked Kurama softly.

"I stayed away from people as far away as I could. Of course I never had a mate before, you're my first. And my only."

"Kurama smiled for a second but it quickly turned into a frown.

"So you're going away again?"

"For a little while. Don't worry; I'll stay in Genkai's forest. I won't be far." Hiei tried to reassure his mate but Kurama wasn't they didn't sleep for the rest of the night.

**TBC**


	3. Side Story! Marriage

**You asked for it! The side story to my Identity Crisis series!! Here is when they get married! **

**Marriage **

Kurama set Akira in her cradle and walked back to the master bedroom where Hiei waited for him. It had been a year since the Kurama-turned-a-woman fiasco and they had a nice apartment to live in. Hiei still left every once in a while to help Mukuro but he always returned within a week or so. Now his love was back and would be for a while.

"Hi, love," said Kurama walking in the room and scooting next to Hiei.

"Hn." And Hiei snuggled against Kurama's chest.

"Hiei, I was wondering what do you feel about getting married?"

"Why should I?"

"Because I've thought about getting married, a lot."

"Stupid fox, of course I have."

"Really?"

"Yes, can I go to sleep now?"

"Are you serious or do you just want to go to sleep?"

"Both."

"Okay, love."

As the two feel asleep two small tears fell from one's eyes.

****************

"So who should we invite?" asked Kurama the next morning.

"You want a ningen wedding?" asked Hiei half way through his breakfast. Akira stared at her two parents as she at the oatmeal her father heated for her. It was the only thing he could make since Kurama did most of the cooking. Hiei remembered what he and Kurama talked about the night before and gave it some thought. He was hoping for a Makai Joining but obviously Kurama wanted a ningen wedding.

"It would be nice," said Kurama. "Shiori was hoping for one but if you want a Joining then we could try to do both."

"Is that what you want, Kurama?"

"Hiei, quit asking what I want! What do you want?"

"I don't know what I want."

"Do you want a Joining or a ningen wedding?"

"I guess I want a Joining."

"We can do that."

"But you want a ningen wedding."

"Yes, it would make Kaasan and me happy."

"Boff!"

Kurama and Hiei looked at their daughter who was covered in oatmeal. She smiled at her parents and waved her spoon.

"Do boff!" she squealed again.

"Smart girl," said Hiei.

"So we'll do both?"

Hiei shrugged, "Sure."

Kurama smiled and kissed his love. Akira giggled at the scene.

*****************

They told everyone and started to prepare for the ceremonies. The Makai Joining didn't need any preparation. Kurama and Hiei just needed to be there. But they decided to have both rituals on the same day and had to get ready for the ningen ceremony. Kurama made the flowers easily and the girls made the food. Shiori insisted on tailoring their outfits. The location was easy. Genkai would let them use the temple as the place. The old shihan wasn't looking too well and Koenma said that she had maybe three years left. She said that she'd hoped to live long enough to see her children married, meaning the gang. They promised to wed soon.

The wedding was set for the next month to give Shiori time to sew and Kurama started to get worried about rings. Shiori didn't have her old wedding rings any more and there wasn't any time to buy them.

"Kurama, don't worry. I'll get the rings," said Hiei.

"Not Makai rings. Those could have magic in them."

"Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I do, koi, I just don't want magic rings."

"Don't worry. They'll be none magic."

But Kurama still worried after that.

*****************

The wedding day came. Hiei was nervous, or as Yusuke and Kuwabara called it cold feet. He would be the one to walk down the aisle. That was why he was nervous. He never did anything like this, except in the Tournaments but then his mind was occupied by the fights, not saying vows of unconditional love to his fox. He straightened the hem of his black-red Chinese tunic with a silver fox embroider in it with gold eyes. Shiori did a good job with it. Kurama wore one identical to it, white and red with a black dragon on it with red eyes. It was really a work of craftsmanship.

Hiei sighed as Yukina knocked on the door.

"Hiei-san, we're ready. Kurama is waiting."

Hiei nodded and checked himself one more time. He was ready as he'll ever be; time to get it over with. He followed Yukina out and waited for her to join the girls. Yusuke and Kuwabara were their best men and Genkai was doing the ceremony, denying being weak and said that she would do that. No one argued with her. Kurama waited by Yusuke as Hiei walked down to him, feeling slightly embarrassed. Why Hiei chose Kuwabara as his best man was a mystery to everyone and Hiei would never tell. Now he just wanted to get this darn ceremony over with.

He joined Kurama's side and held his hand as Genkai recited the vows, her raspy voice somehow coming strong and clear. Akira was held by Shiori in her black and white kimono with a black fox on it.

"Okay, who's the man here?"

"I am," said Kurama as everyone tittered. Hiei sent them a glare and they shut up.

"Okay, Kurama do you take Hiei to be you husband to have and to hold till death do you part and your lives after?"

"I do."

"Hiei, do you take Kurama to be your husband to have and to hold till death do you part and you lives after?"

Hiei didn't say anything. Kurama was beginning to worry if he had backed out. He hoped Hiei didn't. They had waited a long time for this and if Hiei backed out Kurama didn't know what he was going to do.

"Hn, I do," said Hiei and Kurama silently breathed a sigh of relief.

"Always like to keep us in suspense, eh shrimp?" said Kuwabara

"You don't even know the meaning of the word."

"Why, I. . . "

"Guys, not now," said Yusuke.

"Who has the rings," asked Genkai.

"Oh, I do," chirped Yusuke and fished in his pocket and handed the rings to Hiei. "Nice craftsmanship too."

Hiei nodded and took the rings.

"Exchange the rings please," said Genkai and Hiei gave one of the rings to Kurama. Kurama opened his hand to find a black wedding band made from a tear gem, Hiei's tear gem! When did he cry?

"When . . . "he asked as Hiei slipped his ring on Kurama's finger.

"The night you asked. I guess I was happy."

Kurama smiled and slipped his ring on Hiei's finger. From right then Hiei never looked more perfect in Kurama's eyes. His face held that half smile of his and his eyes that would normally hold hatred and anger now held love for the red-head in front of him. And to Hiei Kurama looked more beautiful then when he met the fox. His crimson hair brushed till it gleamed and his face held a loving smile to his mate, as did the look in his eyes. For a moment there was no temple no audience witnessing their commitment to each other, just a fox and a dragon sharing a world of their own. Now they were going to make it a reality.

They placed their hands against each other and allowed their suppressed ki to rise to their fullest. Then they embraced each other as their energy gathered as one and engulf the two. For a moment they were one, one body, one mind, one heart, and one spirit. They went through each other's memories and felt each other's pain, how Kurama felt when Kuronue died to save him and how Hiei felt when he was banished from his birth land. How each felt for each other when they first met and the betrayal Hiei felt when Kurama help Yusuke in the fight in the warehouse. The happiness they had when they confessed their feelings and the joy when Akira was born. For a moment they felt they held the most powerful force in the universe, which they did and a lot of others. Love.

The mass of energy dispersed as the spectators watched the awesome event. The two joined released each other and smiled.

"I now announce that these men are now one!" said Genkai and everyone cheered.

"Hey, shouldn't they kiss," asked Kuwabara.

"Can it, idiot," said Yusuke and hit his friend.

"I think Kuwabara is right," said Kurama. "It is tradition to kiss."

"Fox, don't you even mhmmhn." Hiei couldn't say any more as Kurama captured his lips and gave him a long passionate kiss. Hiei decided that to hell with the others. He had his fox.

**~~END~~~ **


	4. Irresistible Urges

**Chapter 3: Irresistible Urges! **

Hiei has been gone for five days. The morning after she came back she left. Kurama told Akira that her father was going to find a cure for herself and that she would be back in a while. Then took her to Yusuke's ramen shop so Keiko and Yusuke can watch her while he was at work. She had a sun hat on her head to hide her ears and a long skirt fir her bushy raven black tail.

Walking in he order two bowls of ramen, coffee and orange juice. Yusuke served them as Keiko walked out holding their three month old daughter, Genkai, named after their deceased mentor. They go to the temple regularly for birthdays, anniversaries and holiday parties, and once a week for get togethers. Since it was still early business was a slow start so the two joined their friend at the table.

"Did Hiei come back," asked Keiko.

"Yes, but he couldn't stay long. He left this morning."

"Why," asked Yusuke. Keiko glared at Yusuke and Yusuke taking the hint, shut up. Suddenly Akira's hat slipped and revealed her furry ears. Quickly Kurama put the hat back on, thankful for his daughter's small form.

They talked about the latest news and Kurama left Akira with her babysitters and left for work.

Hiei, our favorite fire demon, wasn't doing so well. She went to Genkai's temple to find a spare kimono, much to her embarrassment, of Yukina's. She had just slipped it on and messily tied the obi when the oaf came up to weed the garden. She stayed in Genkai's forest like she said but always watched over her family. Yukina was doing okay. She and Kuwabara got married two years ago and they lived not too far from Kurama. The oaf was now a doctor, inspired by Yukina, and had just started his medical career at the local hospital. He did everything from scraps to delivering babies.

Hiei ran to her house and opened the kitchen window silently. She had told Kurama to lock the windows but the fox never listened. Walking to the fridge she opened it and took out some left over food. She didn't heat it up in the microwave or the stove, she could never figure out how to use them, Kurama did all the cooking unless she was in Makai. Then Hiei would eat over an open fire or whatever Mukuro put in front of her.

Heating the food up with her ki he took out a fork and ate the steaming hot food. When she was done she washed the bowl and fork like Kurama told her to and put it in the dishwasher. Walking upstairs she first visited her daughter. She was sound asleep on her bed hugging her two favorite stuffed animals, a fox and a dragon that were her birthday gifts from her parents.

Leaning against the bed she kissed his daughters forehead and tucked her in.

"Daddy . . . " she whispered sleepily.

"Hush now, fire kit. Go to sleep."

Akira fell back to sleep and Hiei walked out the window, landing on the tree in the backyard. Looking in her bedroom window she saw Kurama's light was on. The fox through was asleep with his head in his arms.

'_Fell asleep at the desk again,'_ thought Hiei carefully opening the window. Walking to her fox she lifted him up and put him onto the bed. Covering Kurama up she lay next to him and put her head on his shoulder. Promptly she fell asleep.

The next morning Kurama woke up to find himself on his bed, but he didn't remember going to bed so how did he get there? Shrugging he got up to straighten the papers he left on the desk but they were put in a neat, organized pile in the middle of the desk. One name flashed through his mind.

Hiei

Over the past five days he'd found evidence that his little Koorime was making nightly visits, food missing, toys picked up, even the food dish to the orange haired cat Vixen, they got for Akira. And Hiei hated that cat. They got her for Akira because she needed a friend; Hiei wanted her to have a dog.

"When she's older," said Kurama and that was the end of it.

Walking into his daughter's room he went to pack her over night bag. Keiko and Yusuke had suggested that they watch Akira for a day for him, giving him a day off from parenting.

'_It would be better if Hiei was here,'_ he thought and opened the door. He found Akira's bag by the bed, pack and ready. How did Hiei know? She must have overheard them talking.

Waking Akira up he got her dressed, picked up the bag and walked down to the living room.

"Wait," said Akira, "you forget something." She handed him the fox and dragon toys.

"You're right," he laughed setting them carefully in the bag. They pack Vixen in the pet carrier, Keiko and Yusuke said they could bring her, and headed off. Kurama dropped Akira off and headed to work.

Kurama sat on his bed and leaned on the headboard. It actually felt good to have Akira away for a while but he wished that he could spend the time with Hiei. He missed his fire Koorime. Kurama hasn't seen hide or hair of her since her left to wait out her heat cycle but that didn't mean Kurama couldn't miss her. And he did, very much.

As if reading his mind the window opened and Hiei jumped in. Crouching on the sill she still wore the spare kimono and her hair was now tied back with a ribbon, she was also panting and shivering.

'But it was a cool summer night,' thought Kurama rushing to Hiei who had her head down.

"Hiei, what's wrong?"

"Make- Make it go away," gasped Hiei.

"Make what go away?"

Hiei just shivered. For the past five days she's been longing to be with Kurama. She didn't know why but thinking of the fox sent a fire through her, hotter than the flames she wields. She thought watching Kurama from a distance would help but it didn't. She wanted to hold her fox, to kiss him, to. . . She wanted her fox!

"The burning. Make the burning go away," she panted.

Hiei looked at Kurama with eyes of longing and desire. Kurama knew what was wrong. Hiei couldn't contain it anymore. The want, the heat, she wanted it out. And she wanted him, more than the heat. To help her take away the burning desire that now flowed through her veins.

"Okay, love. I'll make it go away." And he took Hiei's hands. He led her to the bed and laid her down kissing her deeply. Hiei didn't wait a second till she was fiercely kissing him back, bruising his lips with want and need. Yes, Kurama can take away the burning feeling she's feeling. The lust, the want, he can take it away, because . . . He loved her. And she loved him.

**TBC**


	5. Hiei Tells

**Chapter 4: Hiei Tells **

They woke up at one the next day. They made love till they exhausted themselves. Kurama was the first to wake. He disentangled himself from his lover's limbs and kissed Hiei's head. Putting on a robe he walked downstairs to make something to eat and decided on blue berry pancakes. He had just finished the first batch when he heard the bedroom door burst open, running feet and the bathroom door slam shut.

Turning down the stove he ran upstairs and carefully opened the bathroom door. There he saw Hiei violently regurgitating her dinner and all other food she had yesterday. Taking a wash clothe he wetted it and put it on Hiei's neck, holding her hair back. When she was done Hiei sat down by the toilet, catching her breath. Kurama flushed the toilet and let Hiei lean on his shoulder.

"Feel better?"

Hiei nodded.

"What happened? Did you eat too much last night?"

A shake. The door bell rang. Kurama let go of Hiei and walked downstairs. Opening the door Akira collided into him, wrapping her strong chubby arms around her mother.

"Mommy!" she yelled.

Hugging his daughter back he looked up to see Yusuke and Keiko walking up, smiling.

"That little kit is faster than she looks," said Yusuke.

"We were heading out when she bolted in this direction," said Keiko getting Genkai out of the stroller. "She was real excited about coming back."

"Did you have fun at Uncle Yusuke and Aunt Keiko?" asked Kurama.

"Yeah! They let me stay up till late and watch TV and Uncle Yusuke took me to see Aunt Yukina and Uncle Kazuma and we had some food and me and Genkai played and . . . and. . . ." She yawned in mid sentence making Kurama laugh.

"Looks like they let you stay up too late," said Kurama walking up the stairs. "Make yourselves at home, Yusuke and Keiko."

"Thanks, Kurama."

Taking Akira to her room he checked the bathroom to check on Hiei but he wasn't there. Shrugging he tucked Akira in and walked back down to talk to Yusuke and Keiko.

"When's Hiei-san coming back," asked Keiko.

"Actually she's back now but I think she's asleep," said Kurama.

"A wonder you're not," said Yusuke totally missing what Kurama said.

SLAP!

A well aimed backhand from his wife sent Yusuke flying into the couch. Moaning he sat up with an imprint of Keiko's had on his cheek.

"Yusuke, you idiot!" yelled Keiko. "That's kind of personal!"

"Sorry, Kurama."

"It's okay, Yusuke. Actually I don't know why Hiei is so tired all of the sudden. When she first woke up she was sick."

"Sick? Why?"" asked Keiko.

Kurama shrugged as a new voice spoke.

"Kurama, is everything okay? I heard yelling."

Kurama looked around to find his lover walking down the stairs in same of the ningen clothes Kurama bought her, a blue tank top and blue jeans. Hiei's hair was tied back with a hair band. Unfortunately the tank top showed her chest.

"Whoa, Hiei," yelled Yusuke pointing at his smallest teammate. "What happened to you?"

"I'm in heat, stupid! And where did you get that imprint? Did Keiko hit you again or is that a new tattoo?"

Yusuke blushed so red the 'tattoo' stood out.

"Hn, pathetic. You beat a hundred youkai but you let your own wife hit you."

"Hey, that's different! I don't mess with Keiko. Except in bed."

SLAP!

Now Yusuke has another imprint on his other cheek. Keiko had her back to him, her arms crossed and a vein throbbing on her forehead, wondering again why she married him. Turning to Kurama and Hiei her expression softened.

"Hiei-san, Kurama-san said you were sick, why?"

Hiei shrugged. They walked in the kitchen to have some of the pancakes Kurama made; Yusuke swirl eyed and dragged in by his wife. Hiei gobbled down her food and asked Kurama for more.

"Hiei, don't eat so much. You'll get sick again."

"Shut up, fox," growled Hiei and ate her food. And sure enough she ran up the stairs to the bathroom, hand over her mouth, Kurama, Yusuke, and Keiko behind her.

"Yusuke, you wouldn't mind watching Akira while I take Hiei to Yukina," asked Kurama a wet towel on Hiei's neck and his hand gently rubbing her back..

"Sure, I wouldn't mind."

Kurama nodded and set Hiei on his shoulder, the little Koorime catching her breathe.

********************

"I'm not telling her," Hiei growled as they walked to Yukina's, Hiei more like dragged as Kurama attempted to bring his mate to her secret sister's house.

"You have to tell her," said Kurama, "she might know what's going on with your . . . um . . ."

"Don't say it."

They came to the Kuwabara's house and Kurama rang the doorbell.

"Coming," said a sweet voice on the other side. Hiei hid behind Kurama when the door. Yukina's bright sweet face greeted them.

"Kurama-san, Hiei-san, how are you?" she greeted. ""Kazuma's not here if you need him I'll let him know you stopped by?"

"Actually Yukina-chan, we came to see you," said Kurama grabbing Hiei's shirt before the Jaganshi could run away. Unfortunately Hiei was now in full view of Yukina.

"Me? Why? And why is Hiei a girl?"

"Lemme go, fox!" yelled Hiei, struggling against Kurama's grip. She hated being a girl. They were weaker and so emotional. Why can't they control them better like a man? Being to showing can get you killed.

"That is why we are here. I believe Hiei has something to tell you," said Kurama dragging Hiei inside.

*******************

After many threats from Hiei and few bribes from Kurama, Hiei finally told the truth to Yukina. Surprising to the little fire Koorime she accepted her. She hugged Hiei and tear gems piled the floor. Hiei winced seeing his sister cry and told her not to. When they explained why Hiei was a girl she giggled.

"You mean you can't control it?" she asked.

"Control it?"

"It's hard to explain. When a Koorime first goes into the gender change they are taught to control the switch so they can stay a girl if they want. They switch to male during heat and they mate so they could have babies."

"Can you teach me," asked Hiei.

"Yes, in two months."

"Two months?!"

"Didn't you know? You're pregnant."

"Nani?!" And Hiei looked like would be sick again and Kurama nearly fainted if he didn't see Hiei's face. Kurama rushed her to the bathroom before she stained Yukina's white carpet.

"It's no wonder," said Yukina after Hiei emptied her stomach. She handed her brother a cup of tea to settle her stomach. "Koorime pregnancy develops faster than Human's because we're vulnerable when we're having a baby."

"What do we need to know?" asked Kurama.

"As you know it takes two months to bear the baby. You will get morning sickness for the first two maybe three weeks and Kurama-san, don't be surprised if she wants o cuddle you a lot. The kit needs your energy too to develop. And Oniisan, don't use your energy. You might lose the baby a don't be surprised at the weird cravings, it's normal."

After explaining some more things on Koorime pregnancy they left. When they got home Hiei fell on the bed and promptly went to sleep. Kurama joined her.

**TBC**


	6. Strange Occurrences

**Chapter 5: Strange Occurrences **

Akira was happy that she was going to have a baby brother or sister. She was so happy that she started giving names to it. In a week Hiei's stomach grew when Yukina came over to check she announced that Hiei's going to have twins.

Kurama was frantic trying to stay ahead of Hiei's new schedule. The little demon now slept most the day away. The only time she was wake was when she was hungry. And Yukina was right. Hiei did ask for some weird food, some she hated and others Kurama never heard before. It was in those times that he went to Yukina and she cooked them, since they were Koorime food.

At night they lay in the garden and stargazed. Kurama wouldn't let Hiei in the tree so she lay next to him with Akira between them. Kurama told stories about why the stars formed pictures and Akira listened while Hiei gazed, half listening. She loved to hear the stories her fox tells and never interrupted.

*********************

They were heading over for Shiori's for their weekly visit. Ringing the bell Shiori greeted them and was surprised by Hiei's new . . . um, parts. (*Hiei hits Kori* Kori: _)

"Hiei-san, what happened," she asked.

"Sit down, mother," said Kurama walking in and taking off his sloes. "It's a long story." They told Shiori the story and she was excited that she was going to have more grandchildren. Hiei was so embarrassed by the whole thing and if that wasn't bad enough every one else found out by Yusuke. (*Hiei hits Yusuke* Yusuke; _ Kori: Hiei quit hitting people!) And the girls took her shopping for clothes, dragging the guys along. When Kuwabara found out Hiei was his brother-in-law he fainted and didn't wake for hours.

They brought her maternity clothes and then went into the baby department store. Hiei first refusing to take part but soon started buying clothes in her colors, silently cursing female hormones. They decided to use the toys Akira used as a baby but had to buy more stuffed animals. Akira wouldn't let go of the ones she had.

And like Yukina said mostly with Kurama. Akira was at first sad that her father wasn't paying attention to her but Hiei made up for it by playing with her while Kurama was at work. Hiei would never tell Kurama what they play. They watched TV, played with dolls, and did each others hair. She took Akira to the park a few times to let her run around like a fire wielding youko kit should. Hiei had a time finding her when she wanted to play hide and seek. And, Kami-sama, was she good at that game. Playing with her daughter was the only time she didn't curse at being a female.

"What did you do today," asked Kurama when he and Hiei climbed into a tub of warm water.

"Killed about two hundred youkai and stole a valuable treasure from a lord. How about you?"

Kurama chuckled at Hiei's joke and answered with one of his own.

"I stole about fifty indigo opals and found a new lover."

"Hiei hit Kurama's behind hard.

"Ow, hey it wasn't that bad a joke!"

"No, it was worse." But she rubbed her lover's behind gently for an apology.

Kurama chuckled and put some herbal shampoo in Hiei's hair. Hiei started to purr under her fox's tender loving care .leaning back so Kurama could get the soup out she suddenly hissed at a tense spot on her back.

"What? Too cold?" asked Kurama. Of course he was referring to the water temperature.

"My back," said Hiei placing a hand on her lower back.

"Muscle cramp," said Kurama gently massaging the spot. After a few minutes the cramp was gone and they resume their bath.

Afterward Kurama gave Hiei a full back massage till Akira came in wanting a story, much to Hiei's annoyance. Kurama told a story about a Koorime princess who was captured by a ningen trader and set free by her brother and his band of loyal followers. She fell asleep before Kurama came to the ending.

"You had to tell her that one," said Hiei after they tucked her into bed.

"It's one of her favorites."

"When did you start that story?"

"While you were away. She took a real liking to it. Her favorite characters are the Koorime princess' brother and his best friend."

Hiei chuckled and then hissed when a pain shot through her stomach.

"Hiei?"

"One of them is kicking," said Hiei and grabbed Kurama's hand to gently place it on the spot. Kurama's eyes widened when he felt the baby kick. He smiled and hugged his mate.

"That one's got spirit," he said.

"It certainly does. It's kicking my diaphragm."

Kurama smiled and frowned when Hiei's stomach growled. Hiei looked at her fox with pleading eyes and Kurama knew what Hiei wanted. Sweet snow. The little Koorime goes through a gallon every two days. Kurama's starting to buy three jugs and hiding two at Yusuke's house so he could have an easy reach for them. And not waste money buying ice cream everyday

After Hiei finished her treat they fell asleep. Hiei tossed and turned till Kurama sang her a song to help him sleep.

****************

Kurama woke to a furry ear twitching under his chin. Looking at Hiei he saw that his little Koorime was now a six foot youko with long raven hair ears and tail.

"Hiei!" yelled Kurama waking the fire Koorime. Or youko.

"What?" said Hiei opening her now gold eyes.

"You weren't supposed to use you youki!"

Hiei looked at her know youko body, swishing her tail and twitching her ears.

"But I didn't!"

"It must be when Akira made me turn youko. Do you have the feeling to want to be around just me and Akira? Or Yukina?"

Hiei shook her head. Then a soft knock came as Akira slowly opened the door to her parent's room and peeked in. inside she saw her parents sitting up in their bed and squealed when she saw Hiei.

"Yes, Daddy youko!" she squealed pouncing on Hiei's tail. Hiei quickly moved her tail away but she followed. Like any lit their favorite toy was their parent's tail and Akira was no different. She pounced and grabbed at her father's tail till she gave up and went for her ears, gently biting one.

"Ow! Watch it! Those are sensitive," said Hiei lying on her back.

"Aw, I want to play," whine Akria.

'How about with me?'

They both looked down to see a silver kitsune sitting next to Hiei Kurama had turned into his fox form to give Hiei some relief from playing with their daughter.

"Yay," squealed Akira, turning into a kitsune with raven-red hair, white starburst, and three tails. Jumping on the floor they rolled around and played, Kurama sometimes batting her away from a sensitive spot. Hiei watched her mate and daughter play, chuckling softly.

'_I wouldn't be surprised if they are youko kits,'_ she thought, a hand on her round belly.

**TBC**


	7. Babies Born!

**Chapter 5: Babies born! **

Kurama watched the news with Akira asleep on his lap. Hiei was asleep next to him with her head on her fox's shoulder. Her belly was the size of a watermelon now. Kurama wouldn't be surprised if the babies were born in the next few days. Kurama looked at his lover. A few strands had escaped the ponytail she put her hair in and fell around her face, her ears and tail twitching occasionally. Hiei's been sleeping a lot this past week and once Kurama caught her sneaking out. She smelled of roses when she came back. What is Hiei doing?

"And now in local new," said the female reporter, "the "Rose Bandit" has struck again taking two dozen roses from a local floral shop. No picture or any identification at all has been found. Back to you, Ryutaro."

Kurama pushed mute and thought for a minute. The rose thief started about a week ago and Hiei has been getting extra sleep since then. And that one time when Kurama caught her sneaking out she smelled of roses. Kurama's eyes widen when he figured it out.

"Inari, when Yukina said she would have weird cravings she meant weird," he said.

***********

That night Kurama pretended to sleep, breathing evenly and turning a few times. Obviously Hiei was doing the same for she wasn't purring like she does when she sleep with Kurama. At around two Kurama was half asleep when Hiei silently crawled around her lover and crept to the window. Unfortunately Kurama, being half asleep, woke instantly and he looked at the black hair youko at the window, half out.

"Hiei, where are you going?" he asked sitting up.

"A night run. Go back to sleep, kitsune."

"You're going to those floral shops, aren't you?"

"Why didn't you ask me to make the roses for you?"

Hiei sat down on the sill in her usual style, one leg up and the other dangling over the side. Her fox ears were twitching and her tail swished nervously. Kurama, being a youko, knew the body language of one.

"You're embarrassed!"

"No!"

"Yes you are! You're embarrassed that I would laugh at you!"

"But I need them!" Hiei growled. "I don't know what but I need them!"

Her head jerked up by a smell so familiar she purred. Looking at Kurama she saw he had a bouquet of deep red roses next to him and the fox was making another batch.

"How many do you need," he asked but Hiei's mouth was full with rose petals to answer so Kurama made another dozen. Soon Kurama held a very full, content, and very sleep Youko Koorime. Softly he patted Hiei's hair and smiled.

"I'll never be embarrassed by you," he said and fell sleep against the wall.

****************

Akira found them like that the next morning. She took her blanket from her bed and put it on them. She also gave them her stuffed animals, Kurama the fox and Hiei the dragon. Then she joined her parents, snuggling between their laps.

Kurama wake to a poking in his side a few hours later. He looked at Hiei who was the poker.

"What," he asked groggily.

"I hurt," said Hiei. "One of the babies must have kicked to damn hard."

"Where does it hurt?"

Hiei pointed at her stomach then clutched it as another shot of pain

"Fuck! Why does it hurt?!" she yelled waking Akira who was propped on Hiei's shoulder.

"Daddy hurt," she asked as Kurama gently laid Hiei down.

"Akira, get Mommy the phone."

Akira rushed out and returned a second later with the cordless phone. Quickly Kurama dialed Yukina.

"Hello?"

"Kuwabara, get Yukina, please."

"Kurama? Why?"

"Hiei's in labor! Just get her!"

"Kurama-san, I'm here. She's giving birth?"

"Yes."

"I will be there shortly."

Kurama hung up and rushed to get some blankets. Akira stayed with her father, singing songs she learned on TV or listened from her mother. Ten minutes later Yukina and Kuwabara came in. Yusuke and Keiko, with little Genkai, came in soon after. Shizuru, Atsuko, and Shiori came too. Botan and Koenma popped in after everyone gathered in the living room. Basically the entire gang was there. (*Hiei about to hit everyone.* All: Quit hitting people, Hiei!) Kurama was shoved out to let the girls take over.

"It shouldn't take more that one or two hours," said Yukina closing the door.

"Mommy," said Akira tugging on Kurama's pant leg, "is Daddy okay?"

"I hope so," he said picking her up and kissing her ear for comfort.

Over the course of the next two hours they saw the girls go back and forth between the kitchen or bathroom and back to the bedroom. When they asked how Hiei was they would say she was fine or she'll give birth soon. They watched TV and Yusuke and Kuwabara made faces at Akira just to get her to laugh. They were laughing at Yusuke's impression of the Hunchback of Notre Dame when Shizuru ran in.

"Kurama, get your ass in now! Hiei wants you!"

Giving Akira to Yusuke he ran in and to his mate's side. Taking one of her hands he sat next to Hiei.

"What's wrong," he asked worried.

"Hiei is about to give birth," said Yukina. "She thought you should be here. Prop her up."

Setting Hiei on his chest he hugged her around the neck and took her ands.

"Okay, Hiei, on the next one push," said Yukina. Hiei nodded and hissed as another contraction came.

"Push, Oniisan, push!"

Hiei lifted herself off of Kurama and pushed. It felt like her skin was being ripped apart and not in a good way. Kurama was telling her words of encouragement and Hiei couldn't help but love the fox even more then. The other girls were waiting with towels and blankets.

"I can see a head! One last push and this one's out!"

Hiei pushed with the next one.

"Arrgh!" she groaned and lay against Kurama when it was done, breathing heavily.

"It's out! It's a boy!" yelled Yukina as she handed the baby to Shizuru who wrapped him in a towel. "Okay Hiei-niisan, one last time. Push!"

Sitting up she pushed till she felt too exhausted to move. Yukina handed the boy's twin to Keiko as she wrapped it in a towel.

"It's a girl!" she said. Keiko and Shizuru handed the babies to their parents, Kurama the girl and Hiei the boy.

Kurama looked at his daughter and smiled. She had silver-blue hair with a black starburst and red eyes, silver ears poked from her hair and a matching silver tail curled around her legs.

"She's beautiful," he said caressing her cheek with a finger.

"They both are. Aah!" yelped Hiei when the boy latched onto a nipple when the girls opened the shirt to cool her down.

"You'll stay a girl for about a week so the kits can have breast milk," said Yukina. "Then they'll just feed off your ki."

Hiei scuffed as the baby finished.

"Here, fox," she said handing the boy to Kurama. "Take Hi so she can have some."

"Hi?"

Hiei smirked and looked at Kurama. The fox smiled.

"All right. You take Yuki."

Taking Hi, Kurama looked at him. He had spiky hair like Hiei, but a deep crimson color with a black starburst and a tinge of silver. Two black ears peek out and a black tail swished against his legs. Kurama smiled as gold eyes looked at him.

Kurama looked back at Hiei, Yuki done eating and sleeping peacefully as was Hi in Kurama's arms. Kurama buttoned his lover's shirt back up.

"I love you," he said.

"Me too, fox."

They jerked in surprise when the guys burst in. Akira wiggled out of Yusuke's hands and ran to her parents.

"They here?" she asked.

"Yes, this is Hi and Yuki," said Kurama. "Your new brother and sister."

Akira scooted next to her parents and kissed their cheek.

"I love you, Mommy and Daddy," she said.

"And we love you," said Kurama.

"Kodiak moment!" yelled Yusuke whipping out a camera and taking a picture of the parents and kids. Seeing the look on Hiei's face he quickly his it.

"Hn," said Hiei and her face softened a little. "I want a copy of that."

Kurama held Hiei as everyone congratulated them.

***END* **

**OMG is it really over! Well, this one is. I have another in mind, last of the series. Keep a look out for it. **


End file.
